Please Come Home
by BTRlover98
Summary: Katie misses Kendall while he's on tour, and all she wants is for him to come home. one-shot :D


**Okay, yes, I'll admit I'm obsessed with Katie/Kendall stories. But it's only because they remind me of my sisters and I, and my sisters are the most important people in the world to me. If you really wanna know why, PM me...**

**Sooo, this idea just came to me, and I really wanted to do it! This is pretty much how I feel when my sisters are off at college :] And right now, I miss my sister so much, so I gotta write this! OKAY! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, any characters, any songs, or anything else!**

Katie watched with sad eyes as her brother hugged her mom tightly, promising he and his friends would be safe, and he would call every night. She watched as he carelessly threw his suitcase into the bus and did his happy dance out of excitement. She saw him looking around for her, but she was hiding in their rental van, trying to avoid being seen. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

When she noticed him walking towards the car, she hurriedly wiped away all the tears on her face and pretended to play with her DS. The car door flew open, and she found Kendall standing in front of her, a smile on his face and his arms opened wide.

"Don't I get a hug from my baby sister before I leave?" he asked. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she hopped out of the car and wrapped her arms around him. "Ah, I'm gonna miss you so much!" he teased as he picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

"Kendall, put me down!" she laughed.

"Hey, aren't you gonna miss me?" he asked, pretending to be offended as he placed her down on the concrete.

"No," she said with a smirk. Kendall frowned.

"Meanie..." he muttered. Katie smiled and hugged him again.

"Alright fine, I'm gonna miss you," she admitted. "But only because it'll only be me and Mom in the apartment." Kendall smiled, seeing right through her lies. He saw her red eyes and how sad she looked.

"DOGS! LET'S GO!" Gustavo screamed from the bus. Kendall rolled his eyes before squeezing Katie in one last hug.

"See you in six weeks, Baby Sister," he said, kissing her head lightly. "I love you!"

"Love you, too," she mumbled. After watching him run back over to the bus and climb on, she got back into the car. She saw him waving out the window as they drove away, and she waved back, smiling a big, fake smile.

When the bus disappeared, she sighed. "Please come home..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"And Gustavo let us bring a fan up on stage to sing Worldwide to her, and she was crying! Can you believe that?"<p>

Katie smiled, "That's awesome, Kendall," she said into the phone.

But really, it wasn't. She didn't think it was awesome. It was far from awesome. Sure, they have fans that love them so much they cry, and she'll admit that that's cool, but it wasn't fair. That girl, who didn't even know her brothers, got to see them, and Katie, their own sister, did not.

Of course, she felt guilty. Kendall was happy, and she should be happy for him, but how could she be? She was alone, she was bored, and she missed him like crazy. And he'd only been gone for three days.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kendall asked her. She took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say to him. Honestly, she hadn't been doing anything.

"Uh, Tyler and I went to the park today," she lied. "Yesterday, I...um, went to the pool..."

"What else?"

"Nothing really. I had a lot of homework..."

"Oh, well, do you need any help with it?"

"No, I'm okay," she answered, "but thanks." She felt like she was about to cry. She had to get off the phone. "Well, I gotta go. I'm really tired," she told him.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Kendall chirped into the phone. "Goodnight! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Big Brother," she said before hanging up and letting a tear slip out of her eye. She stared down at the phone in her lap. "Please..." she whispered, "come home."

* * *

><p>"Look, this one was taken right after Kendall was potty trained! Oh, I was so proud! And look, this one was..."<p>

As she listened to her mother go on and on again about how Kendall was growing up, Katie rolled her eyes. It was already 11:00, and Kendall still hadn't called. He usually called around 10:30. She was tired of waiting, and of course, the one day Katie really needed her brother, he didn't call.

Her day started out normal. Her mother woke her up, she went to school, and she learned for a few hours, but after school, she was teased by a few new kids. They were making fun of her because she never did anything except sit in her apartment. She ignored them, but when she got home, she was stuck listening to her mother complain about how badly she wanted her boys to come home. It only bugged her because when she tried to talk, her mother didn't seem to care about her problems. She just kept bringing up her own.

She needed Kendall now. He was always the one she talked to when she was upset.

"Oh, and here's the picture from his first birthday! He's such a cutie, isn't he?" Mrs. Knight asked, interrupting Katie's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, he is," she agreed, "but I think I'm just going to go to sleep now," she said. Mrs. Knight nodded and kissed her head.

Katie picked up the phone, just in case Kendall called, and went to her room. She laid in bed, staring at the clock as it ticked away. Soon, it was midnight. She gave up on waiting for Kendall to call, and just tried to fall asleep.

The thing was, she couldn't go to sleep. She was upset, and when she was upset, Kendall would always sing to her. This time, however, Kendall wasn't there to sing to her.

She tossed and turned in bed, desperately trying to doze off for at least a couple hours, but no matter how hard she tried, she just ended up staring at the ceiling, silent tears traveling down her face.

Glancing over at the clock, she noticed two more hours had passed by. She groaned, rolled over, and put her face in her pillow. Sobs escaped her throat as she soaked the fabric with her fresh tears. After twenty minutes, she finally had enough. She reached over and grabbed the phone before dialing Kendall's cell phone number.

After listening to the obnoxious ringing for a minute, he finally answered. "Hello?" he mumbled in a groggy, tired voice.

"K-Kendall!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Katie? Are you okay?" he asked.

"No! Y-You have to c-come h-home now!" she cried. "P-please, Kendall, pl-ease c-come home!"

"Katie, shh, calm down," he said soothingly. "Katie, please stop crying. I'll be home soon, I promise!"

"N-no, come h-home n-now! Please, Kendall, I-I don't l-like being a-alone! Y-you h-have to come home now!"

"I can't, but I'll be home in three weeks, okay?" He waited for her answer, and finally, after a few minutes, she sniffled and responded in a quiet voice.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't call tonight. I promise I won't forget tomorrow," he assured her. "But you need to go to sleep. It's two in the morning," he said, a bit sternly.

Katie smiled. "Okay, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Katie sat in a chair outside of the Palm Woods, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the tour bus to pull up and drop her brothers off. She stared at the entrance of the parking lot, just waiting.<p>

She had been waiting for two hours now. Two hours too many. They were taking forever.

"Please come home!" Katie groaned before throwing her head back against the chair. Why weren't they home yet? She was tired of waiting for them.

Just as she was about to stand up and go back to the apartment, she saw the bus turning into the Palm Woods. She jumped out of her seat and waved. The window opened, and she saw Kendall poking his head out, waving back to her.

"Hey, Katie!" he shouted.

The bus parked and the four boys hopped off. Katie darted over to them and jumped into Kendall's arms, wrapping her tiny legs around his body.

He laughed, "I knew you would miss me," he teased. She smiled.

"Okay, fine, I did. But you knew I did," she muttered into his shoulder.

"Yeah...I know," he said. "I missed you, too!"

"Please don't ever go on tour again," she whispered.

Kendall laughed again. "Okay, I won't..."

**Sorry about the ending. I might rewrite this, but I'm not sure. I kinda like it! :]**

**Okay, so recently, I've been reeeally missing my sister. I haven't seen her in like, a month, and I'm not gonna see her until Thanksgiving. When she does come home to visit, though, I do what Katie did and hug her and stuffs! :]**

**I hope you liked this! Review? Thanks!**


End file.
